Artellonia
Artellonia (born Apollonia Janice Éadrom) is the daughter of metahuman/superheroine Janelle Éadrom and faerie Arthur, as well as a founding member of the Teen Titans in the yet-to-be-published fanfiction-series "Teen Titans to the Rescue" by PromptDreamer-PSAscience (known as Andreana02 in the WikiA). History Early life Artellonia was born on 15 May 1988 as Apollonia Éadrom to Janelle Éadrom, a metahuman who could conjure things out of thin air and project her energy, and Arthur (disguised as a human named Connor Parsons), a faerie who served in the court of the King and Queen of Faeries. Shortly after she was born, Apollonia's father suddenly left his wife and daughter due to his having to attend to important matters in the Faerie Court. Apollonia though did not know this (as her mother and grandparents never told her of her faerie heritage so that she might still be able to enjoy her childhood and to protect her from the faeries' enemies and faeries who hated hybrids) and grew up resentful towards her father for abandoning his family. When Apollonia was eight years old, a fleet of demons arrived in Dublin and began destroying the city, in which the faeries had a school for human-faerie hybrids and faeries born in their world. The demons also destroyed Apollonia's home and killed her mother and grandparents, who were staying there at that time. When Apollonia returned home from school, she found her house burned to the ground and ashes everywhere. Just then, two demons emerged from behind the neighbouring houses and charged at her. Apollonia suddenly used her dormant powers for the first time and attacked her opponents by throwing bolts of sunlight and shooting sunlight laser-like beams from her eyes at them. The demons were eventually defeated but Apollonia, in the process, had done more damage to her surroundings than she intended due to her not being able to control her powers yet. Seeing that she no longer had a home and feeling guilty for hurting her neighbors and destroying their homes, she fled from Dublin and into a nearby city. For a year and a half, Apollonia lived on the streets in that city, quickly becoming a notorious thief nicknamed 'Phoebe' (after the Titaness of light, 'bright' intellect, and prophecy) due to her ability to rob people's houses in broad daylight. While living in that city, she tried to control her newfound powers (but this only resulted in more disasters), stole clothes, money, and food from rich people, started practicing archery, martial arts, and gymnastics, and developed good, wolf-like instincts and stealth skills. The faeries who ran the Faeries' Academy on Earth (or F.A.E. for short) soon learned about Apollonia's presence in the city and sent an aerokinetic faerie, Zelda, to find her and bring her to them. Zelda caught the girl pickpocketing a wealthy businessman's wallet from his jacket. Sensing that she was the faerie whom the F.A.E. Council wanted, Zelda followed her to a small dingy alley where Apollonia currently lived. She suddenly materialized in front of the girl, who was shocked and thought the faerie was going to attack her or hand her over to the police. Apollonia fired arrows at Zelda, but Zelda quickly created an air-shield to protect herself. Zelda told her to calm down, saying she only wanted to talk to her. Apollonia clearly did not believe her and, after seeing that her archery skills were ineffective, started hurling lumobolts (which are deadly circular bursts of light and self-energy combined) at her. They could not get past Zelda's shield either. Finally, after a long time, the faerie was able to convince Apollonia that she was on her side and told her she and her fellow faeries could teach the girl how to control her powers. Apollonia agreed and together, they travelled back to the Academy, where Apollonia trained for six years. One day, Apollonia, her classmates, and her teachers went on a field trip to the United States, particularly Autumn City in Kansas. There, they were attacked by another horde of demons sent to find Apollonia, whom they believed to be a possible candidate as the subject of a prophecy. Knowing who they wanted, Apollonia's masters let her escape and fought to the death to protect their student from the demons. However, just when her teachers and classmates were about to be overpowered, Apollonia was suddenly filled with rage and transformed into her Dark Faerie-self (or Dark Artellonia). She defeated the demons but nearly destroyed the entire city too, but her conscience took over and she transformed back into her usual self in time. Feeling guilty once more, she ignored her teachers' pleas for her to stay and fled Autumn City. She finally arrived in Jump City, California, where she was once more made to fend for herself, but this time she found it easier, since she had more control over her powers now. She also started fighting crime at this point and took up the superhero identity of Artellonia. Founding the Teen Titans A few months later, an alien girl crashed on Earth and rampaged Jump City in an attempt to free herself from her handcuffs. Artellonia arrived in the nick of time to stop the alien from crushing Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg with two trucks by firing two trick arrows at them. Later, she allied herself with Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg in finding Starfire, and afterwards with Starfire too in preventing the Gordanians from destroying Jump City. Together, Artellonia, Starfire, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg founded the Teen Titans and built the Titans Tower on a small island of rock near Jump City. Physical appearance Artellonia is a fairly tall (her height is 5'10) and slim fifteen-year-old girl, with auburn hair which she usually pulls back in a bun and hair loopies, one gold eye and one silver eye (which used to be green before she started training at F.A.E.), tanned skin, and freckles splattered across her nose. Her superhero outfit consists of a white blouse with long sleeves, a multi-purpose wristwatch on her left wrist, a black fingerguard, an orange utility belt made of faerie-titanium, a yellow skirt over yellow leggings, white socks, and white rubber shoes. Personality Artellonia, though a rather social and carefree girl, can sometimes be as mysterious as Raven and is sensitive when it comes to discussing her family and her past. She doesn't easily give up and is revealed to be a rather good leader. When Robin isn't there, it's usually Artellonia who takes charge of the Titans. She hates being outsmarted in her prank wars with Beast Boy and generally dislikes losing to others. She is unpredictable sometimes and her mood can easily change. She usually knows, though, when it's time to be serious. Her fatal flaw is her being fiercely loyal towards her friends and her hard-headedness. Powers, abilities, and skills Artellonia, as a physical fighter and human-faerie hybrid, possesses the following abilities and powers: *'Photokinesis/Lumokinesis:' As opposed to Raven being able to control darkness, Artellonia can manipulate, shape, and transform into light itself. This is also one of her few magical abilities for which she doesn't have to recite spells. *'Energy Projection and Manipulation:' Artellonia is able to project and manipulate her energy as gold or silver energy-manifestations. *'Power over Illusions:' Artellonia is also capable of creating illusions, as seen when she created an illusion of herself to trick the Gordanians. She later often uses her illusion-creating abilities to fool and distract her opponents. *'Flight:' Artellonia, like most faeries, can fly without the aid of wings. *'Travel at the Speed of Light:' Artellonia gained the power to travel and fly at the speed of light in the episode "Dying Light". *'Light and Dark Magic:' Artellonia is proficient at performing both Light and Dark magic using commands and rhymes in Irish as spells (and she even gained the ability to recite spells non-verbally in "Dying Light"). Using spells, she can perform telekinesis, control the other elements, see into the future, manipulate quintessence, heal wounds and injuries, create portals to other dimensions, teleport, project her soul-self into corporeal form, and change her appearance. However, to perform more complex actions, such as erasing one's memories and stopping time temporarily, Artellonia's concentration must be unbroken and she usually has to draw the energy from within herself, which result in her powers being drained for a period of time. Examples of spells she has used are: **''Cabhair!'' used to summon help for Artellonia (who was trapped in a cave) in the form of Dyllan and Thorn **''Urlár timpeall tubaiste Jinx!'' around Jinx, collapse!'; used to make the spot the sorceress Jinx was standing on collapse so she would fall **''Lig an cloaking céimnithe; nocht tú'' féin, Slade! ''the cloaking fade; reveal yourself, Slade!'; used to make the cloaking technology Slade supposedly used on himself to hide himself from the Titans fade **''Levitate Terra as an talamh! Terra off the ground!'; used to make Terra levitate while Artellonia and Raven were fighting Terra **''Deisiúchán ar an tolg! ' 'the sofa!'; used to repair the Titans' damaged sofa after a Saico-Tek attacked the Tower **''Reo, Terra! Terra!'; used to literally freeze Terra (in ice) **''Cas ar an charraig isteach sa deannach!'' the rock into dust!'; used to change a rock into dust that nearly hit her while Terra was training *'Potions:' Artellonia is a skilled potioneer and is also knowledgeable about potions. *'Mental Abilities:' Artellonia gained several mental abilities that do not require the use of spells in "Dying Light" such as communication through thoughts, sensing telepathic links, limited mind-reading and -entering, and limited mind-control. *'Light and Dark Faerie-selves:' Artellonia, like most faeries, is capable of transforming into her Light Faerie-self as well as her Dark Faerie-self. It is when she is most powerful and most reckless (unless she has already gained control over her Faerie-selves). While Artellonia is in her Light or Dark Faerie-self, she is capable of performing magical feats that would be impossible to execute while in her usual form. In order for her to transform into her Faerie-selves, she has to be really agitated or angry, she has to unlock her seven chakras, or meditate and concentrate hard on transforming into her Faerie-selves. While in her Light Faerie-self, Artellonia can only perform Light magic, but while in her other Faerie-self, she can only perform Dark magic. Artellonia also sprouts wings when in either form. *'Archery:' Artellonia is a master archer, capable of firing three or two arrows at the same time with them hitting exactly where she aimed. *'Martial Arts: '''Artellonia is a proficient martial artist, having learned several types of martial arts already. *'Acrobatics and Gymnastics: Artellonia is a skilled acrobat and gymnast, doing cartwheels, somersaults, backflips, and running when she can. *'''Marksmanship: Artellonia is an excellent markswoman, almost never missing a target with her arrows. *'Stealth and Disguise Skills:' Due to her being a thief for a year and a half, Artellonia developed some stealth and disguise skills. *'Master Detective: '''Artellonia is a highly skilled detective, able to solve cases before other people do. *'Multilingualism: Artellonia is capable of fluently speaking, reading, and writing English, Irish, and Mandarin (Chinese). She also knows some French and Japanese. *'''Above-Average Physical Condition *'Peak Human Strength/Endurance/Durability/Agility/Reflexes/Senses/Stamina' Paraphernalia Weapons *Long bow *Energy arrows *Trick arrows Equipment *Grappling arrows *Black fingerguard *Lasso *Titans Communicator *Multi-purpose wristwatch *Orange utility belt Relationships Thorn (Eirik'hr/Bravethorn) Bravethorn (Eirik'hr in Tamaranian), nicknamed Thorn, is a Tamaranean gifted with the rare ability of quintekinesis (the manipulation of energy or chi) and to actually manipulate his projected ener gy, along with his cousin Pearldawn (nicknamed Dyllan). He is one of Artellonia's closest friends, though he doesn't think too highly of her at first and vice-versa. During his and Dyllan's time as Titans who worked with the original team, he and Artellonia grew very close to a point that it seemed that their relationship turned romantic. After he and Dyllan leave to become members of the Titans East, Artellonia and the others watch them go, saddened that their friends are leaving. Artellonia seems to be the one out of them all who misses Dyllan (who is her best friend) and Thorn, especially the latter. After the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, Thorn and Artellonia embrace each other and afterwards, shared their first real kiss (Thorn had previously kissed Artellonia to learn the English language and Artellonia had previously kissed Thorn on the cheek). It is implied in the last episode of the fifth season that they have started dating. Dyllan (Rykish'fr/Pearldawn) Pearldawn (Rykish'fr in Tamaranian), nicknamed Dyllan, is a Tamaranean wielding the rar e power of quintekinesis (the manipulation of energy or chi) and to actually control her projected energy, along with her cousin Bravethorn (nicknamed Thorn). She is Artellonia's best friend as they are very close and confide in each other secrets and stories they wouldn't tell their fellow Titans. Dyllan is happy for her brother and Artellonia when they start dating, saying that they have finally realized their feelings for each other after a really long time and that they are seriously compatible, though she warns Artellonia not to break her brother's heart and vice-versa. Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Robin and Artellonia are good friends and constantly rely on each other to lead the Titans out of tough situations since both are good strategists (but Robin is definitely a better tactician than Artellonia) and leaders. However, there are no romantic feelings for them as Robin only sees Artellonia as a sister of sorts while Artellonia sees Robin as a brother. Starfire (Koriand'r) Artellonia and Starfire are good friends, but Artellonia says that Starfire can sometimes be too naive and trusting while Starfire says that Artellonia can sometimes be too serious, distrustful, and mature. Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Artellonia and Beast Boy have a love/hate relationship, but they do love each other (in a platonic way) and are close friends. Artellonia and Beast Boy sometimes laugh at each other's jokes and sarcastic comments, but sometimes they just mock each other. They sometimes have prank wars and Artellonia hates it when Beast Boy outsmarts her and wins. Cyborg (Victor Stone) Cyborg and Artellonia are good friends and Cyborg sometimes even lets Artellonia help him in building and repairing machines and gadgets. Raven (Raven Roth) Raven and Artellonia are close friends, but Artellonia admits t hat Raven can sometimes be rather creepy and downright scary. They both possess an affinity for magic and both practice it, as Raven is half-Azarathian (many Azarathians, especially the monks, have magical powers) and half-demon (demons also have magical abilities) and Artellonia is half-faerie. Raven and Artellonia agree that Beast Boy can just be plain annoying at times and both have a love/hate relationship with him. They, along with Starfire, can be found meditating together sometimes. Terra (Tara Markov) When Artellonia first met Terra, she was distrustful of her (as she is with all newcomers; she has a hard time letting people in, much like Raven), even though she seemed like a good friend and was surely a hero. However, she sympathized with her when she realized that Terra still couldn't control her geokinetic/terrakinetic abilities. When Terra suddenly reappeared at the Titans Tower, claiming she could now control her powers as she had been practicing, Artellonia became even more distrustful and suspicious of her, thinking that she must have been lying and that somebody must have taught her how to control her powers. After learning of Terra's betrayal, Artellonia and the others were saddened at the fact that all along, the girl whom they thought was their friend was a traitor. But Artellonia was also angry at Terra for her betrayal, saying that she knew Terra was hiding something all along and that Slade must have offered to teach her to control her abilities and seeing no other choice, approached him and in return, she would spy on the Titans for him. When Terra returned as Slade's new apprentice and more powerful and in control of her powers than ever, Artellonia and the other Titans quickly engaged her in combat, but she was an even match for all of them. However, since Artellonia didn't actually reveal the true extent of her powers during the time Terra was a Titan due to her distrust of the girl, Terra was caught offguard for some time and Artellonia was able to overpower her, if only briefly. After Robin called for a retreat and the six battered Titans returned to the Tower, Artellonia angrily said that Terra was really evil all along, but Beast Boy insisted otherwise and said they should give her one more chance, and Robin finally agreed with him. After Artellonia and Raven defeat Overload (who was released from the maximum security prison by Terra along with Cinderblock and Plasmus), Terra appears and proceeds to fight the pair. She slowly gains the upper hand and taunts Raven to the point that she loses control of her anger and attacks her in the raging form not seen since [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Nevermore Nevermore]. However, she is still no match for Terra and is seemingly drowned in a pool of water. However, Artellonia has escaped the fate of her fellow Titan and keeps on fighting, determined to beat Terra. However, she is full of much rage to the point that she can no longer transform and transforms into her Dark Faerie-self. She scares Terra and slowly, Dark Artellonia gains the upper hand as she is very powerful (but also reckless and dangerous) and she has been dueling more advanced and powerful earth elementals since she was nine. However, just before she is about to take her former friend's life, her conscience takes over and she transforms back into her usual self, feeling remorseful and guilty that she had nearly killed someone. (to be continued) Trivia *Artellonia is a portmanteau of the names 'Artemis' (the Greek goddess of hunting, archery, and the moon) and 'Apollonia', Artellonia's real name. Author's notes *I translated Artellonia's spells from English to Irish using Google Translate (which isn't very reliable), so I apologize for any errors. *Autumn City is merely a fictional city I created. *The girl in the above picture is actually the Kyoshi Warrior Suki from one of my favorite cartoons, "Avatar: The Last Airbender". *The 'models' for Dyllan and Thorn are actually Blackfire and Wildfire, Starfire's siblings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Magic users Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Super power Category:Teen Titans to the Rescue Category:Teen Titans to the Rescue characters